


Narnia's In the Washcloset

by CheshireKatt357



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Just Going to Post This Here, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKatt357/pseuds/CheshireKatt357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the ordinary days extraordinary things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narnia's In the Washcloset

** Narnia’s in the Wash Closet **

Once Upon A Time, in a land not very away there lived three friends, two girls and a boy. They were thick as thieves throughout their childhood. They yearned for the magic, the chivalry, the romanticism of the days of old; they yearned for the lives of heroes, and warriors, and nobility of fairytales. And so, they found their way to a land were those days still existed, and they lived, and they loved. And then they came home to the hum-drum of modern life, and they moved on – no matter how much they didn’t want to. But there were remnants of their adventure in their lives – trips to renaissance faires, collections of books, and a cat.

When the trio grew older, they purchased a home together. (They couldn’t imagine living without each other after everything – after all, it can be rather difficult to find other’s with shared life experiences.) It was small, with just enough room for them and their cat, but it was as ordinary as their ordinary lives.

It was on an ordinary day in their ordinary lives that Ava, the eldest girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, was doing laundry in a pair of chocolate brown yoga pants and a green tank top. Sophia, the youngest of the group by a month with dark blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, sat on the small couch facing the television with Malcolm, the eldest of the group with dark hair and eyes, sitting on the adjacent futon.

“Oi, Ava, make some popcorn while you’re in there, please.” Sophia requested.

“Yeah,” the brunette agreed as she put down the laundry basket on the kitchen floor.

She tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave before turning to the wash closet in the kitchen. She threw the doors open and froze. Instead of the washer, dryer, ironing board, and shelf of soaps, she was met with the sight of a grand ballroom filled with men and women dancing in finery. She glanced at the people who noticed her, and down to her own casual clothing – trousers! She was wearing trousers in front of a bunch of Narnian nobility who were NOT used to seeing a woman in trousers.

“Hello,” she offered lamely.

“Who’re you saying hello to?” Sophia asked.

“Is Narnia in the wash closet again?” Malcolm inquired.

“Well, I don’t know about again, but Narnia is definitely in the wash closet.”

At that moment, the trio’s brown tabby, which they’d named Narnia, walked out of the litter concealed litter box. Because of her position, Sophia was the first to see the cat emerge. Her eyes widened and she began flapping her hands in excitement.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!” she chanted before jumping up and rushing into the kitchen.

“What the heck, Sophie?” Malcolm wondered.

Narnia meowed and jumped into his lap with a purr.

“Hang on, Narnia’s in here? Why’d you say Narnia was in the wash closet?”

“She didn’t mean the cat, idiot; she meant Narnia the kingdom.”

“What? Really?”

Grabbing the cat, Malcolm jumped up and joined the girls in the kitchen. It was really there: Narnia was really in their wash closet.

 

 


End file.
